Lily and James SAT Drabbles
by EmeraldGoddess52
Summary: I'm studying for the SATs A REALLY BIG High School exam in America and I thought I could write something to help me remember the words! Read if you want to enhance your SAT vocabulary, or just vocabulary in general.
1. Chapter 1: Antipathy

Lily and James SAT Drabbles

Well, I'm studying for the SATs (A REALLY BIG American exam) and I thought I could write something to help me remember the words! Read if you want to enhance your SAT vocabulary!

O.o.O.o.O

Antipathy

Lily walked into the great hall for breakfast. She was still fuming because of last night's fiasco. James had filled the Gryffindor common room with all sorts of party items. Streamers, balloons, and even refreshments, were everywhere.

Why had James done this?

He had told everyone that Lily and James were now dating and this was worthy of a celebration. In reality, Lily had never, and will never, agree to date James Potter.

To make it worse, Lily was the last to know about the party. She had heard a tremendous noise downstairs and that was what willed her to go take a look. Everyone was giving Lily pats on the backs and congrats, but Lily had no idea what was going on.

"Hello, love." James whispered into Lily's ear, interrupting her thoughts, "What do you say to a snogging session in the next Hogmeade's trip?"

"Potter!" Lily roared, infuriated by his arrogance, "I just want to make this clear for your miniscule brain. You are an arrogant prat and I'll feel nothing but _antipathy _towards you!"

With that, Lily stormed out of the great hall.

"Okay! See you at Honeydukes!" James yelled back.

"She's so sexy when she's angry." James said with a lop-sided grin. "She so wants me."

Remus, Sirius, and Peter groaned.

O.o.O.o.O

_Antipathy: a strong dislike, repugnance, disgust_

What do you think? Should I continue?

-EmeraldFlower


	2. Chapter 2: Concomitant

Lily and James SAT Drabbles

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be a fan, I would be the author. And this site is for fans, not authors. :)

O.o.O.o.O

It was the week before the OWLs and everyone was studying like crazy.

That is, except for James Potter. Even Sirius had decided to open a book, probably for the first time in his life.

James was lying on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room while Lily sat at the table, flipping pages and taking notes.

This gave James a good opportunity to just stare at Lily, even though she wasn't staring at him. He suddenly had an idea. It was risky, but angry emerald eyes were better than none at all.

"Hey my Lily-flower," James sighed, "How 'bout I take you outside and we can go watch the sunset."

No answer came from the red-head.

"You there?" James repeated, "How 'bout it, love?"

Lily turned around, her emerald eyes flashing with anger, just as James had predicted.

"How 'bout you go with the giant squid?" Lily flashed back.

"Because it's a dude, and I'm not gay. I love YOU!" James said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why aren't you studying for your OWLs?"

He grinned, "'Cause I don't need to."

"Just watch, James. One day, because you don't study, the result will be a _concomitant _lack of funds. You'll be living in a shack, while I, in a mansion."

Lily grabbed her books and stormed out of the room.

James sat, flabbergasted for a second.

Just as Lily reached the portrait hole, James yelled out, "But Lily! I'll be living with you in that mansion!"

O.o.O.o.O

_Concomitant: accompanying as a consequence._

While studying this word, I got an idea! And I wrote it down!

Please Review!

-EmeraldFlower


	3. Chapter 3: Dexterity

Lily and James SAT Drabbles

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize from Harry Potter

O.o.O.o.O

"Lets go!" Lily's best friend, Ruby Reilly, said, "I know you don't want to watch the game, but I do! Can't you come? For me?"

Lily sighed. She knew about Ruby's tremendous crush on Sirius. "Okay."

"Yay!" Ruby yelped as she dragged Lily to the Quidditch pitch.

The two got there just in time for the beginning.

"Hello!" Remus said, "Welcome to the match of Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff!"

The whistle sounded as the balls were released.

"James Potter of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, he passes it to Schneider, Schneider passes it back. Potter ducks and just misses that Bludger. Good going, James! Now, what's he doing? Potter swerves around two Hufflepuff chasers and SCORES! Unbelievable! James Potter has scored in the ten seconds of the game!"

Lily couldn't believe her ears, James scored in the first ten seconds of the game? That was amazing.

Lily hated to admit it, but James certainly did have a lot of _dexterity _in Quidditch. The game barely started and James had already scored.

The game ended with Gryffindor winning 280-40, after the seeker for Griffindor caught the snitch.

O.o.O.o.O

_Dexterity: adroitness, large amount of skill, especially with the hands_

Okay, this one wasn't as funny as the previous two, but I'll try to put more humor into it next time.

Review!

EmeraldFlower


	4. Chapter 4: Ebullient

Lily and James SAT Drabbles

Disclaimer: Lalala... I don't own anyone... Lalala

O.o.O.o.O

Ebbullient

James saw a flash of red hair.

Piercing emerald green eyes.

The smell of lilac.

A voice like angels singing.

Or was she yelling?

"Potter!" Lily hollered from across the common room. "Stop staring at me and focus on your books."

"I will if you say yes to dating me."

Lily sighed. "Okay fine, I'll go out with you."

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to keep star... WHAT?"

James became _ebullient_. His expression was like a young boy, first introduced to the wonders of an amusement park.

"REALLY?"

"No." Lily answered as she continued working, laughing a bit. "I was just joking so I could see your reaction."

O.o.O.o.O

_Ebullient: extremely lively, enthusiastic_

Review! :)

~~EmeraldFlower


	5. Chapter 5: Adumbrate

Lily and James SAT Drabbles

Disclaimer: *Dream* OMG! I'm JK Rowling *Dream ends* Awwww, it was just a dream :)

O.o.O.o.O

Adumbrate

James Potter was pacing his room. Sirius and Remus were staring at him curiously. (Peter had detention.)

"What's up, James?" Remus asked, "Why are you, err, walking around the room like that?"

"Lily." James replied. "She rejected me."

"Mate," Sirius said, a bit worried, "I hope you noticed that she has been rejecting you for the LAST SIX YEARS!"

"I know, I know." James said, "But I had a feeling she would say yes this time!"

"That same feeling you got when you asked her out the first time?" Remus pondered.

"And the second." Sirius joined.

"Oh, and the third!" Remus added.

"You can't forget the fourth and the fifth and the s.."

Sirius was cut off by James, "Okay! Okay! I get the point!"

"But I have a plan." James announced proudly.

Remus groaned.

James began whispering a bunch of nonsense ideas, like you wait at the statue of Biggle the Belittle while I surprise her with this... and that...

James had just _adumbrated _the 233rd plan to get Lily to date him.

"Got it?" James said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Sirius and Remus said half-heartedly, both looking at the other for help.

"Can't wait..." Remus added, _for another plan of James's to come and fail._

O.o.O.o.O

_Adumbrate: to sketch out in a vague way_

Hey, look everyone! I baked cyber-muffins!

I'll give you one if you REVIEW!

~*~EmeraldFlower~*~


	6. Chapter 6: Fetid

Lily and James SAT Drabbles

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I wish I did, then I could be one of the richest woman on earth, but I'm not.

O.o.O.o.O

Fetid

"Just one more spray," said James, spraying perfume all over himself.

"No offense, Mate," Remus started, "But it smells like you just fell into a dirty pond."

"What do you mean, Moony?" Sirius asked skeptically, "He smells brilliant! Lily's going to fall head over heads for him."

"Pads," Remus asked curiously, "You mean head over heels, right?"

"Err yeah..." Sirius began with an unconvincing smile. "Yeah, that's totally what I meant."

"You sure she'll like WaterLily Perfume?" James said uncertainly.

"Of course!" Sirius burst out. "Especially since _I _picked it up for you. Come on, I know how to get girls!"

"Yeah, but Lily is not your usual girl."

"Whatever." Sirius said, "Just go and woo Lily."

"Okay..."

Sirius and Remus got under the invisibility cloak as James strutted out the door to the library.

When James got there, he plopped down onto the seat next to Lily's and whispered seductively, "Hey baby, you look gorgeous tonight."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Well you certainly smell like the opposite! What is that _fetid_ odor on you?"

James's spirits fell. He shouldn't have listened to Sirius.

Meanwhile, under the invisibility cloak:

Remus: Sirius, tell me exactly where you picked that "perfume" up again...

Sirius: Oh, no prob! I got it at Zonkos!

O.o.O.o.O

_Fetid: having a foul odor_

REVIEW! FOR LILY! AND JAMES! :)

_~*~_EmeraldFlower_~*~  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Solipsistic

Lily and James SAT Drabbles

Disclaimer:

O.o.O.o.O

Solipsistic

"Can on, Evans! Why won't you go out with me?" The black-haired boy whined.

The redhead sighed, "Potter, I have told you a million times. I won't go out with you because you are a _solipsistic _moron that thinks the whole world revolves around you and that you are perfect in every aspect."

Lily then left, probably to get some peace and quiet from her crazy stalker.

"But I _am _perfect!" James cried, "What's so wrong about that?"

O.o.O.o.O

_Solipsistic: thinking oneself is all that exists  
_

:)

-EmeraldFlower


	8. Chapter 8: Obstreperous

Lily and James SAT Drabbles

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.

O.o.O.o.O

Obstreperous

Lily sat in the library, enjoying every second away from the common room, where the Marauders hung out. As she wrote her charms essay, Lily thought about how wonderful it was without that arrogant James Potter asking her out every other minute.

"LILY!" Came the too familiar voice of none other than James Potter.

As Lily groaned, she tried to remember the vanishing charm, to make herself invisible so she could sneak out.

Unfortunately, she had no such luck, since James had already spotted her flaming hair.

"Where have you been, babe?" He grinned, "May I say you look more wonderful than ever?"

"No you may not." Lily retorted, "But I will certainly give me permission to leave me alone this instant!"

"LILY EVANS AND JAMES POTTER!" Madam Pince screeched, "Stop this _obstreperous _behavior now! I am afraid I have to ask you both to leave. NOW!"

Lily grabbed her books and left with James still following. She was seething by the time she found her dorm. She went in without a word to James, because Lily knew it was no use. James would always be back.

O.o.O.o.O

_Obstreperous: noisy, unruly_

_~*~EmeraldFlower~*~  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Vituperate

Lily and James SAT Drabbles

Disclaimer: Nope, still own nothing.

O.o.O.o.O

Vituperate

Sirius dragged a blindfolded and awfully confused James Potter down the ahll, being careful not to walk too fast or too slow. He took out a piece of parchment from his pocket and saw the five fast moving figures.

Sirius and James, of course, were two. Lily Evans was moving quickly and would soon collide into the two boys, as would Filch. In the midst of it all was little Peter. The map didn't show, but Peter was holding an enormous, extra-powerful dungbomb.

Sirius grinned. This plan was going perfectly.

Two seconds later, Sirius reached his destination. He grabbed Peter just as the short, chubby boy set off the dungbomb. Using James's invisibility cloak, he covered both him and Peter. They scurried toward a statue while Sirius magically removed James's blindfold.

A completely baffled James stood in the smelly air, as Filch _vituperated_, "YOU TWO! DETENTION! HOW DARE YOU!..."

As Filch rambled on, Sirius did a little dance. He had gotten James in detention. With Lily Evans.

O.o.O.o.O

_Vituperated: criticize harshly, berate  
_

So. Review. Please. :)

_~*~EmeraldFlower~*~_


End file.
